1st Hunger Games
by Degrassilove14
Summary: This is the 1st Hunger Games! Who will win? How will the Gamemakers make this 1st ever Hunger Games scary and bloody? Filled with Love, Betrayal, Death, and much much more! ***CLOSED***
1. Submission Form

Hello! So this is the 1st Hunger Games! I want YOU to give me to tributes. Cross your fingers and hope you tribute lives.

District 1: Luxury Goods for The Capitol

District 2: Stone Quarries, Peacekeeper Training

District 3: General Electronics Manufacturing

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Ore Mining, Smelting

District 6: Manufacturing Pharmaceuticals

District 7: Lumber

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Fossil Fuel Power Stations, Electricity Production

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

There is your handy chart of Districts! And now, follow the form and give me your tribute!

NAME:

GENDER:

AGE:

DISTRICT:

SKILLS:

PERSONALITY:

APPEREANCE:

HISTORY:

Please give me your tributes! There is no deadline, but I would like to get these tributes in fast. When you tell me your tribute you have the option to tell me the reaping outfit, chariot outfit, and interview outfit.

I look forward to seeing your submissions. May the odds be every in your favor.


	2. Tribute list

**Tribute list so far:**

**District 1:**

**Boy: **

**Girl: Eevee Rose- 15- Career**

**District 2:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Ebony Deathday- 18**

**District 3:**

**Boy: Asher Fuse- 14**

**Girl: Felicia Solstice- 14 **

**District 4:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Teagan Willow- 15- Career**

**District 5:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District 6:**

**Boy: Saffron Kain- 17**

**Girl: Oona Verne- 15**

**District 7:**

**Boy: Ren Kirro- 14**

**Girl: Shay Auburn- 14**

**District 8: **

**Boy: Lock Sabre- 17**

**Girl: Key Sabre- 17**

**District 9:**

**Boy: **

**Girl:**

**District 10:**

**Boy: **

**Girl: Lulia Shultz- 16**

**District 11:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Annaliese "Anna" Rose Ellison- 16**

**District 12:**

**Boy: **

**Girl: Brie Olazorat- 12**

**Note: **You may sponsor your tribute(s). Here is how it will work: If your tribute(s) are starving, freezing, or sick/hurt, you may be able to send them something. But in order to do that, you must either send me a PM or review the chapter. You can only send them something every 3 chapters and they must me in need of it. You cannot send them weapons. Hope that all makes sense! If it doesn't, just send me a PM. Thanks!


	3. Final Tribute List

**Final Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy: Royal Alabaster- 16

Girl: Eevee Rose- 15- Career

**District 2:**

Boy: Aidan Zalingway- 18

Girl: Ebony Deathday- 18

**District 3:**

Boy: Asher Fuse- 14

Girl: Felicia Solstice- 14

**District 4:**

Boy: Kristian Lurx- 15

Girl: Teagan Willow- 15- Career

**District 5:**

Boy: Destery Napalm.- 17- Career

Girl: Xion Olette Fitzpatrick- 14

**District 6:**

Boy: Saffron Kain- 17

Girl: Oona Verne- 15

**District 7:**

Boy: Ren Kirro- 14

Girl: Shay Auburn- 14

**District 8: **

Boy: Lock Sabre- 17

Girl: Key Sabre- 17

**District 9:**

**Boy: **Garret Westerly- 14

Girl: Namine Luce Night- 17

**District 10:**

Boy: Jason Pfeiffer- 17- Career

Girl: Lulia Shultz- 16

**District 11:**

Boy: Ashton (Ash) Samuels- 14

Girl: Annaliese "Anna" Rose Ellison- 16

**District 12:**

Boy: Shane Michael Mason- 13

Girl: Brie Olazorat- 12

**Note: **You may sponsor your tribute(s). Here is how it will work: If your tribute(s) are starving, freezing, or sick/hurt, you may be able to send them something. But in order to do that, you must either send me a PM or review the chapter. You can only send them something every 3 chapters and they must me in need of it. You cannot send them weapons. Hope that all makes sense! If it doesn't, just send me a PM. Thanks!


	4. The Reaping of District 1

**The Reaping of District 1: Royal Alabaster**

I awake in my small room to see the sun covered by fluffy clouds. The wind blew hard and the cracked window let in the cold air. I shivered and put on the fluffy coat that lay on the bed. Today was the Reaping. No one really knows what the Reaping is. All we know is that today two people from our District will leave to fight to the death, only one winning. It know its going to be a sad, awful day.

I walk around our small house. The ceiling comes down low and all of the windows are all cracked. The floorboards squeak loudly and are coming apart. The kitchen is the worse part. The fridge is covered in dust, barely ever being used. The faucet in the sink barely works, only getting a few drips out of it. The living room has a torn up couch and very few chairs. We have a T.V., but we get lots of blackouts during the day, only getting a few hours of T.V. at night, and a few hours in the morning. Our rooms have small beds and dressers with a small T.V.

I walk outside and put my black work boots on. I grab my bow and arrows and walk to the woods. I sit by a tree and toy with the bow. I wait for my girlfriend, Emily. I pick apples from the tree, waiting for her to show up.

Emily has short brown hair with green eyes. And she's pregnant. One reason why I'm kind of excited for the Reaping. If I can win, than maybe I can get enough money for us to raise a family. We have the names already picked out. If it's a girl, then her name will be Emma. If it's a boy, then his name will be Finn. I want to be able to raise the family without help, and the Hunger Games can fix that. If I win, then I will be rich and get a huge house! That means baby toys, food, and clothes.

"Royal!" Emily yells. She sits next to me and toys with my short-cropped red hair.

"Hey, Emily," I say.

"Ready for today?" She asks. I look down at my bow and back up at her green eyes.

"If I go in and win, then we can actually raise a family." Emily shakes her head.

"We can do this on our own! We don't need this stupid Hunger Games to have a family. You have your job and my brother sells to the Capitol. I don't want you to risk your life."

"Fine." We it in silence for a little bit, then we both get up. We kiss each other goodbye, then we go our separate ways.

I walk home slowly. I put my bow on the porch and walk inside. My father and Mother are already getting ready for the Reaping. Mother wears a long white dress that goes down to her ankles. Her hair is put up in a bun and she wears makeup that covers her eyes. My father wears a black suite and tie. His hair is slicked back and he gives me a look. He hates that I want to be in the Hunger Games so then I can become rich. He has always hated my become rich plan ever since I told him about it. He had told me that it was a horrible idea and that if I did go through with it, he wouldn't even watch me in the Hunger Games.

"C'mon, Royal," Father said. "We are leaving now.

"Okay, Father," I replied. We all walk to the square and I walk to my marked age group, 16.

Everyone stood there and I awaited for the Reaping to begin. The mayor walks on stage and smiles at us. Of course, no one smiles back. Everyone is angry at our new punishment, The Hunger Games. He tells us the story of the long war that destroyed North America, and how Panem then formed over the ashes. Then he talks about the Dark Days. The long period in which we all rebelled against the Capitol because of their harsh ways. Then, he talks about the destruction of District 13 that led to The Hunger Games. The anthem plays, then some man walks onstage.

"Hello District 1!" He says in a low, yet high voice. "My name is Dave, and I will be your District 1 mentor!" Silence. Then, a small girl with shoulder length blue hair trots onstage.

"And I'm Louis! Let the Reaping begin! Ladies first." Louise reaches into the jar and I stare at her, waiting for the girl to be announced. She smoothes out the paper and clears her throat. "Eevee Rose!"

The girl walks onstage with a smile on her face. She has black hair that goes down to her waist and she has creamy pale skin. She is tiny and looks too short for her height.

"Eevee, your 15, right?" Louis asks. She nods and Louse continues with the Reaping. She reaches into the jar again and I cross my fingers. She clears her throat and says, "Royal Alabaster." I cant believe my luck! I practically run onstage and shake her hand.

* * *

**The Reaping of District 1: Eevee Rose**

I walk out to the woods and I take out my knife. I start to slay random things like tree bark, grass, and small animals for dinner. I regret leaving my spear at home, but the knife will have to do. And today is the first ever Reaping. I plan on just volunteering when I'm 18, yet I hope to be reaped. Apparently, if we get reaped then we get to play in the Hunger Games. A fight to the death game that the Capitol is probably already looking forward too. But I have been training for the Games since we ever heard about it, which was when I was 9. I know I'm able to win.

I walk back to my house and stand on the broken porch. My house is torn up and we barely have enough food for the family. That is why I am the hunter. I have to find the food to give to the family. It's hard, but it's worth it. We wont starve then.

I walk inside and put on my purple dress. It is knee height and I leave my hair down. My hair goes down to my waist and its black and silky. I have pale skin, which I like about me. Most people in District 1 have tan skin from being out in the sun, but I have fare skin. I'm 15 and small for my age. But that means I'm good for running. I don't have too many friends because I can be mean and nasty. I'm a skinny girl too and know how to camouflage myself.

I don't see any sign of my parents so I walk to the Reaping myself. I come right when the anthem is playing and I quickly find my age group. We are all squished together and I can hardly breath. I push some people away from me and they give me looks. A girl walks onstage and I don't catch her name. She reaches into a jar and smoothes out the piece of paper and says, "Eevee Rose!"

I walk onstage with a smile on my face. The girl smiles at me and asks, "Your 15, right?" I nod and then she announces the boy tribute. "Royal Alabaster!" He practically runs onstage and shakes her hand. The anthem booms one last time, then we are taken into custody.

Royal has red hair with green eyes. Freckles take over his cheeks and nose. He has broad shoulders and smiles at me. And I know it will be fun to take him out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games.

So here is the Reaping of District 1! Thank you to everyone who has submitted a tribute, and I'm sorry if some of them didn't make it in. Don't forget to review on who you would like to sponsor!

Don't forget to review:)


	5. The Reaping of District 2

**The Reaping of District 2: Aidan Zalingway**

Today is the Reaping. The first ever Reaping. Apparently we are bad so now they punish us by making kids fight to the death. How pathetic and stupid. It was one rebellion and now they make us kill each other. Our lives already suck!

I walk into the bathroom and brush out my dirty blond hair. My hazel eyes look tired and I'm tall. Also, I'm athletic, which is a big plus if I get picked to be in the Hunger Games. But I know I can win. I'm eighteen, so it shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is kill a few people, try to find food and water, and then hide. Easy as pie. And since I have been secretly training, then of course I can win. I'm good with a knife, spear, and sword. I'm an expert with those three things, and I'm good at being in charge. If I'm not in charge, then I will blow up.

I grab a knife and walk outside towards the town. The Reaping doesn't start for a little bit, so I decide to just go for a little walk to clear my head. But my head doesn't want to clear away it's thoughts. I keep thinking about what's going to happen if I go to the Hunger Games. Will I die right away? Doubt it. Will I live for a while? Of course. Will I win? I'd be stupid to not think that. I want a good alliance. Like, some people like me. Athletic, smart, and good with weapons.

I walk back home and pack up my weapons. Our house doesn't look too bad. Only a few broken windows and tattered furniture. The carpet sort of comes apart, but it will have to do. I get dressed in my nice jeans and shirt and brush my hair one last time. You want to make an impression at the Reapings in order to win. That's pretty much rule number one.

I walk to the square and stand with my age group. My parents stand where all of the other parents stand and I wave at them. They wave back, smiling. We are the kind of family that want to be picked for the Hunger Games. All of the other families fear that their small child will be picked. And when their child is picked, they sob then they will go home and close themselves from reality, hoping that what just happened was all a dream. That their child will wake up the next morning and come bouncing on their bed, waiting for breakfast to come.

The mayor steps on stage and clears his throat into the microphone. Everyone quiets down as the anthem plays. Some people from the Capitol sit in seats in the front row. They smile to each other and point to the kids that they want in the Games. When the anthem stops, the mayor tells the story of Panem, then the destruction of District 13 that led to the Hunger Games. When he finally finishes, a man and women walk on stage and smiles fill their faces.

"Hello, District 2!" The women says in a high pitched voice. She has bright pink hair and it looks like the smile was sewn onto her face. "I am Rose and this is Andrew! I will be the escort and Andrew will be you mentor!" Some people clap. "May the odds be ever in your favor! And now, the Reaping of District 2! Ladies first." Rose reaches into the jar and grabs a piece of the paper. She smiles and then reads the name. "Ebony Deathday!"

A girl with black short hair walks up to the stage. She smiles at everyone and shakes hands with Rose and Andrew. "And your eighteen, right?" Rose asks. Ebony nods and she takes a seat. "And now for the boy!" Rose reaches into the jar again and pulls out a slip of paper. "Aidan Zalingway!"

I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Rose and Andrew. I take a seat next to Ebony and I smile at her. She shakes her head and looks straight ahead at the audience. I pray that I can live through this, but I know I can. I know I can win the first ever Hunger Games.

**The Reaping of District 2: Ebony Deathday**

I wake up in the morning in my large bed. My room is big, but not that bit. The sun shines through the shades and I pull them back. The sun is bright and some clouds cover the sky. I jump off my bed and grab some breakfast. I eat some cereal and then sit on the couch. Today is Reaping day. That means we can go to the Hunger Games, a game in which kids fight to the death. A perfect game for some people, and maybe me.

My mom walks into our living room and gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back at her and she says, "Happy Hunger Games!" I laugh and she takes a seat next to me. She rubs my back and sighs.

"It will be wonderful if you make it in the Hunger Games. Your siblings have always been achievers! Your brother is the head of the Peacekeepers and your sister is working in the Capitol. Life is pretty darn good." I laugh weakly, feeling the pressure.

We use to live in the Capitol. Then we moved to District 2 after hearing about the Hunger Games. My brother then became head Peacekeeper and my mom came up with some of the Hunger Games stuff. Like the killing part. My sister went back to the Capitol to work there, then. Ever since my mother has been training me for the Games. I'm good at swimming, hand to hand, speed, and most weapons.

"We should get going," Mom says. I nod and I go back to my room.

We get a big house because we use to live in the Capitol. They give us lots of money too because of my brother and sister. And because my mom helped come up with the Hunger Games. Most people hate us in District 2, but we don't care. We are happy with our lives.

I put on a red dress that goes down to my knees. I brush out my hair and push it behind my ears. I smile into the mirror then head back to the living room. My brother is here now and is dressed in a black suite. My mother is dressed in a white simple dress and her hair is down too, and is behind her ears.

"Ready?" My brother asks me.

"Of course!" I say.

We walk down to the square together. I enter my age group and my brother sits in the front row with the Peacekeepers. I stand in the group, then two people walk on stage. They introduce themselves, then get started on the Reapings.

"Ladies first!" Rose says. I cross my fingers and my heart beats so much it feels like its about to come up my throat. "Ebony Deathday!"

I walk on stage with a smile on my face. I shake Rose and Andrew's hands and take a seat on stage. They call out the boy tribute. His name is Aidan Zalingway. He looks mean, but smiles at me as he takes his seat next to me.

Then, we are taken into custody to prep for The Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games.

Here is the Reapings for District 2! Sorry if it takes a while to update cause my dad just moved and the internet sucks out here.

Don't forget to review:)


	6. The Reaping of District 3

**The Reaping of District 3: Asher Fuse**

My name is Asher Fuse. I'm fourteen years old and I live in the harsh place of District 3. It's hard here. Not too much food and the little kids here starve, until they die. It's the Capitol's fault. Yet, they want to punish us with The Hunger Games. Apparently we are bad, and we have to fight to the death now.

I walk out to the woods with my best friend, Felicia Solstice. We are both fourteen, and she is my best friend. We have been friends since we were six. But between you and me, I actually kind of like her. But I don't let her know that. It would totally ruin our friendship.

"Happy Reapings," Felicia says. I give a fake laugh and she laughs for real.

"Yeah, sure. Happy," I say. Felicia gives me a sincere look. Her shoulder length blond hair is French braided. Her hazel eyes shimmer in the sun and she looks into my eyes. Felicia is way shorter than me and she has pale skin. Felicia is dressed in a pink skirt with a white low cut shirt. She has her ballet shoes on, too. "Y-you look good today." Felicia blushes along with me and laughs.

"Um, thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

I wear a white button up shirt with a black vest. My red short tie isn't tied and I wear black pants. My one green eye and my other blue eye meet hers and she laughs and pretends to punch me. I fix my light brown gelled up hair and we walk back to my house.

"How many times did you put your name in?" I ask Felicia.

"Fifteen, you?" She replies.

"Twenty," I say. Felicia nods her head and we continue back to my house.

When we reach my old house, Felicia immediately takes a seat on the couch and turns the T.V. on. Usually we are on blackout right now, but since today is the Reaping, every channel (we have three channels) is going on about the first Hunger Games. The main channel, which broadcasts from the Capitol, shows all of the mentors and escorts on their way to their designated District. All of the citizens of the Capitol have ugly faces. Either they got plastic surgery, or they dyed their hair a different color, or dyed their skin a different color. It's quite disgusting and I hear Felicia groan.

"How gross!" I exclaim. She nods her head and pretends to puke. I laugh and sit down next to her.

"I can't believe they do that to themselves. I mean, they have enough money to do that and they can't spare us _anything_. They just sit back and watch us die… Like District 13," Felicia rants.

"They only… took away District 13 because they were being bad. Not because they wanted to do it," I say. She shakes her head.

Felicia hates the Capitol. Absolutely despises them. The reason? Because my mother snuck into District 13 to help some of our friends, and then the Capitol destroyed the District. My mother didn't get out on time.

"We should get going," I say. Felicia nods and we head down to the square.

The whole square is already crammed when we get there. We squeeze our way through and soon are in our age group. The mayor takes his time to walk on stage and he talks about stuff. Felicia fakes a yawn and the Peacekeepers glare at her. She quickly stands up tall and they nod and look back at the mayor.

"That was close," She whispers.

Soon, a man walks onstage. He looks tired and he has gray hair. He waves politely and introduces himself. "Hello, District 3! My name is Samuel and I will be the mentor of the lucky two tributes!"

Lucky?

"And I'm Symone; I'll be your escort!" A lady says. And she immediately takes a jar and starts to pull a name. I suddenly grab Felicia's hand and squeeze it.

Symone calls out Felicia Solstice.

"No, Felicia!" I say. I see a tear a tear escape from her eyes and she walks up to the stage.

"How old are you?" Symone asks.

"F-f-fourt-teen," Felicia says. Symone nods and then Felicia takes a seat next on stage.

"And on to the boy tribute!" Symone reaches into the jar and pulls out a slip of paper. "Asher Fuse!"

* * *

**The Reaping of District 3: Felicia Solstice**

When I walked onstage, I was shaking badly. I tell her my age and sit down. I look down at my parents. My mother is smiling at me. She has been waiting for me to die for a long time now. My father isn't here. He is probably getting drunk somewhere. And I imagine my brother standing next to Mom. He killed himself when he was only sixteen.

"Go take a seat over there," Samuel whispers to me. Apparently I'm lucky to be a tribute for the Hunger Games.

"Asher Fuse!" Symone yells.

Wait, what? Asher was going into the dreaded Games with me? I smiled a bit and he took the seat next to me. We each have some advantages in the Games. He is a good hunter, and I can map out locations in my head. He squeezes my hand and then I quickly realize something.

Asher and I will have to kill each other.

The boy that I have had a crush on since I was seven will have to fight me.

My true love will have to kill me.

And I have to kill my true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games.

Hey guys! Here is the Reapings for District 3. Thanks so much to Welcom2rainbow for the two tributes!

Don't forget to review:)


	7. The Reaping of District 4

**The Reaping of District 4: Kristian Lurx**

Today is the first Reaping. The first Hunger Games. The first day of someone dieing.

I walk around my house, not sure what I'm actually doing. Well, it's not really house. More of like a little shack. There is two bedrooms, one for Mom and Dad, the other is mine. Then a small living room with a very tiny T.V., which is rarely used. Then, a small little kitchen with a small old fashioned stove. And then that's it. We don't even have a door. Just a hole in the wall with hinges falling off. We usually put a small blanket there when winter comes along. But it doesn't help at all.

"Good morning," Mom says to me. I smile politely and sit down at the table, waiting for something tasty to appear. "Ready for today?"

"Sure," I answer in a neutral tone. No one is ready for today. Not even Mom, who is usually ready for a storm that will come for us in only a few hours.

"You know that the changes of being picked are very slim, right?" Mom asks. I nod absently.

"I bet every other mother is saying that to their children right now," I reply. Mom shakes her head, but nods, knowing my statement is true. "I should head off into town. Wish everyone a happy Reapings day."

"While your out, do you mind getting a few flowers?" Mom asks. I cock my head.

"Why do you need flowers? They will just die right away."

"Because, it will soon be the anniversary of Angel's death. I want to make sure the little house in the middle of nowhere is decorated in her honor." I nod my head and start out the door.

It's warm outside. But not summer warm. More like the end of spring warm. The flowers are still blooming, red and purple and white. The clouds still watch over us in the sky, usually taking away the precious sun from us. The grass is becoming greener, and people trade in their heavy jackets and blue jeans for long sleeve shirts and short shorts and skirts. My younger sister, Angel, use to love to dress in skirts during summer time. It was her favorite season.

You see, my little sister was everything to me. She had blond curly hair that just reached her back. It was always up in a ponytail. She had grey eyes, like I do, and she was small. Angel was the boniest of us. And that's what led her to the mysterious illness that killed her almost five years ago. I miss her so, but sometimes I am happy she isn't here now. I don't want to see her walk up to that stage and join the Hunger Games, the Capitol's new game that had kids from each District fight to the death. I don't know how I would live with myself if my sister died in that horrible game.

I walk to the small meadow that surrounds our shack. I pick some red and purple flowers and make them into a bouquet. My messy grayish hair hangs in my face while I do this. I take one of the flowers and put the stem in my mouth, letting the flower part hang off to the side, and the other end hang off to the side too. I laugh at myself, remembering when I use to do that to Angel when giving her a flower.

I take out a knife and throw it at a squirrel that scurries past me. He is fast, but my reflexes are faster. I throw it and it hit's the squirrel in the leg, not piercing the body at all. I go to retrieve it and walk back to my house.

I'm a pretty good hunter. I usually go fishing and hunt animals outside of the boundary areas. It's illegal, but it keeps Mom and Dad alive. But I remember last winter when there was no food what so ever. The Capitol kept the goods to themselves while we starved.

Later, I walk up to Town Square. The mayor is already standing onstage with a great smile plastered on his face. He smiles at the Capitol people who sit front row on the left. The Square is soon crowded and I walk towards my age group, which is fifteen. I am dressed in a black tuxedo with my hair hanging in my face, like it always does. My shoes are shined and sparkle in the sunlight, that occasionally gets taken up by clouds.

Soon the anthem plays. We all stay silent, and when it ends, we all mutter to each other, wondering what will happen next. The mayor clears his throat and goes on and on about the horrible tragedy with District 13, then goes on to talk about how wrong rebellion is, and we brought this on ourselves. We all stand there, letting the lecture go through one ear, and out the other. Then a funny looking man marches onstage. He looks to be happy, but the smile looks too real.

"My name is Antonio! I will be the mentor of the 1st Hunger Games," He announces. "And this lovely lady over here is Carly. She will be the escort."

"I will choose the boy!" Carly says in a hyper voice. She reaches into the jar and clears her throat, loudly. "Kristian Lurx!"

The world stopped spinning.

**

* * *

****The Reaping of District 4: Teagan Willow**

I wake up to the sun shinning brightly in my room. Finally, it's the day I have been waiting for. The Reaping day. The day where a boy and girl get picked to go into the Hunger Games, I fight to the death game. And I'm positive I can win. I have been training since the destruction of District 13. I'm good with a bow, arrow, and knifes. I'm good at running, swimming, and climbing, too. The Games will be so easy.

I walk to my closet and put on a purple dress for today. My red hair gets brushed out and I tug it snuggly behind my ears. I smile at the mirror, but then hear yelling. I sigh, it's my parents again. They fight all the time and barely ever acknowledge me when I walk into the room. The don't love me at all.

I walk outside and start for the Town Square. By the time I get there, it's so crowded. But I'm use to it because my house is so small. All we have it two bedrooms and a small kitchen and a medium sized living room. A small T.V. takes up the corner, but we always have rolling blackouts, so it barely works.

I go into my age group, fifteen, and stand next to a guy in a black tuxedo. His hair is all over in his face and I stand there quietly. People shove past us, barely noticing me. I'm super skinny with beautiful green eyes. I'm normal height, but not as tall as the guy who stands next to me.

A women named Carly is onstage, along with a guy named Antonio. They greet us, and then start the Reaping. They call out a Kristian Lurx, and to my surprise, the guy next to me sighs and walks onstage.

"And how old are you?" Carly asks.

"Um, fifteen," Kristian answers. Carly nods and motions for him to take a seat.

"And now for the girl!" Antonio exclaims. He pulls out a slip of paper from the small jar and takes a deep breath.

"Danielle Edwards," He says. I look to my parents, who must be relieved that I wasn't picked. The shake their heads and I let a few tears escape from my eyes.

"I want to volunteer!" I shout, waving my hand in the air like some type of freak. I run for the stage and throw my head up in confidence.

"And what is you name?" Antonio asks.

"Teagan Willow."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games.

Hello! Hoped you liked the chapter! Don't forget to tell me who you would like to sponsor! Rules about that should either be stated in chapter 1, 2, or 3.

Don't forget to review:)


	8. The Reaping of District 5

**The Reaping of District 5: Destery Napalm**

I jump out of bed and open the curtains. A little cloudy. Oh well, it can't ruin my awesome day! Today is the day of the first Reapings! I run out to the living room, my parents sit on the sofa and smile at me. They say, "Happy Reapings!" I nod and grab juice out of the fridge. I drink from it fast and then sit next to my parents.

"Ready to be Reaped?" My father asks. He has been waiting for me to be Reaped since they announced the Hunger Games.

"Of course. I think my training has really paid off!" My father nods, pleased with the answer.

I walk into my room and find my best suit and tie. My room is filled with a dresser, T.V., two windows, a desk, a large bed, and shelves. We are a rich family. My father gets paid very well and so does my mother. Most people envy us for it. A lot of people in District 5, are very poor. They're houses are disgusting and get cold in the winter.

I walk back out in the living room and lay on the couch. I have a little bit before the Reapings. So, I turn the T.V. on and see what's going on at the Town Square. So far, just the Mayor is giving instructions on the Reapings. He shows where each age group stands and how the Reapings will work. But I just close my eyes and dream about the Games. How I will kill everyone and come home with wonderful food and money. I will be the hero in District 5. I will be victorious.

My mom rubs my shoulder, signaling it's time to go. I get up and fix my black shaggy hair. I walk outside and start on my way to the Reapings. The clouds have taken over a bit more, but it's still warm out. I turn the corner by one of the markets, I run into a girl with long black curly hair. She doesn't smile at me, but I smile at her.

"Hi there," I say.

"Hi," She says. She tries to walk past me, but I grab her shoulder and she sighs. "Get lost."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She rolls her eyes.

"My name is Xion," She says. I smile a little.

"Unique name. Mine's Destery." She nods and starts to walk away again. "Hey, you're going the wrong way. The Reapings are this way." Xion turns around and sighs.

"What if I choose not to go?"

"You could be jailed. Why don't we walk there together?" Xion walks back up to me.

She says, "Fine."

We walk side by side. She doesn't talk that much, so I'm the one making conversation. Xion's waist length hair covers her face, but I can easily see her big blue eyes staring at the green grass. Her red dress moves from side to side from the wind. When I ask her a question, she either answers yes or no. We reach the Town Square and Xion walks over to her age group, which seems to be fourteen. I walk over by my age group and wait for the Reapings to begin.

The Mayor walks on stage and gives a smile. "Welcome to the first ever Hunger Games!" No one cheers. "Here is your mentor David, and your tag along Harmony."

"Hello!" Harmony says. "I will be picking the tributes!" Harmony reaches into a jar and pulls it out. "Miley James!"

A small girl walks up and then I hear someone yell, "I volunteer!"

"And who are you?" Harmony asks as she walks onstage.

"Xion Fitzpatrick," She speaks softly. Harmony nods and leads her over to the chairs.

"And now for our boy tribute!" Harmony reaches back into the jar and pulls out a name. She clears her throat and reads, "Destery Napalm!"

My mouth drops. I'm in! I'm in the Games! I practically run up the stairs and shake Harmony and David's hands. I sit next to Xion and smile. But she doesn't smile back. She just sits there and holds back sobs.

* * *

**The Reaping of District 5: Xion Olette Fitzpatrick**

The house is quiet. Everyone in the living room sits in silence. No one daring to speak. I decide to break the silence. "Good morning," I say. My mother walks up and hugs me. She gives me a small piece of bread and rubs my back.

"Go put your dress on," She says.

I do as she says and put my dress on. My bedroom door and floor squeaks. I get my dress on. It's red and it just goes to my knees. My black hair surrounds my face. I've been trying to tame it, but it just doesn't work. It becomes too much.

I walk outside. My squeaky porch almost gives out and I grab onto the ledge. I jump off and walk slowly to town. Of course I don't plan on going to the Reapings. I walk around town for a while, then decide my parents should be gone by now and make my way to the house.

The clouds have token over, but I still feel warm. My hair billows in the wind, blocking my vision. I turn a corner and run into a boy. He catches me a little and smiles. He has black shaggy hair and has a cute smile.

"Hi there," He says.

"Hi," I say. I try to walk past him, but he grabs my shoulder softly, stopping me. "Get lost."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asks. I sigh.

"Xion Olette Fitzgerald." He smiles even more.

"Unique name. I'm Destery Napalm." I nod and start to walk away again. "Your going the wrong way. The Reapings are this way." I groan and turn around.

"And what if I don't plan on going?" I ask. He laughs a little.

"Then you get jailed. Why don't we walk together?" I sigh and walk up to him more. I nod and he leads the way. We walk and he asks questions. I answer yes or no and stare at the grass. Occasionally, Destery looks down at me and smiles. And sometimes, I smile back soon.

I get with my age group and Town Square. Everyone talks until the Mayor gets onstage. He talks and talks, then introduces these two people. They call out a girl's name. She's small and bony, and I realize my chances of saving my family are over.

Unless. . .

"I volunteer!" I yell. I run onstage and tell them my name. I sit down and wait for the boy tribute to join me. And I'm not expecting this guy.

Destery runs on stage and shakes hands with Harmony and David. He sits down next to me, a big grin glued to his face. How can he be so happy? I'm already trying to hold back my sobs.

And in the crowd, I hear my brother give a line of curse words.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games.

Okay so, I PMed some of you guys saying that this story will be getting moved. But it's not. It will stay in THIS account due to review and hit purposes. But new Hunger Games stories will be in my new account HungerGamesLover14. I am doing this because I HAVE to have things organized, and having all of these stories in one account bothers the shit out of me!

So with that said, hope you all are enjoying this story! And don't forget to leave love in the reviews:)


End file.
